


Far, Far Away

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4583646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two notables amidst a galaxy of others are strongly drawn to one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Far, Far Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/gifts).



> Written in response to [alisanne](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)'s prompt of _Snarry: galaxy_.

_A galaxy's a star system_ , Harry thought, already bored with the speaker. _Stars. Starshine. Moonshine. Mooning. Arse_.  "So horny."

Severus frowned at the metaphor-wielding imbecile on stage and cursed all Ministry functions. _A galaxy. The galax plant._ Galax urceolata _. Wandlflower. Native to the Appala—is that Potter?_

The hairs on the back of Harry's neck rose; he turned, stared. _Snape. Snape's cock._

Severus noted the copper flecks in Potter's eyes. _Wandflower turns copper_.

The pull of Snape's gaze was taut, strong. "I want—"

Familiar with Potter's desires and completely willing to sate them again, Severus mouthed, "My room. Five minutes."


End file.
